The Reverse Boy Who Lived
by griffindorgirl92
Summary: In this AU, the prophecy was about Neville Longbottom. It takes place in the seventh year, but Voldemort has not yet showed any signs of returning. Harry Potter is still friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, but he has led a normal life, with normal problems. Neville's parents died to save him, resulting in him having a scar and being famous.
1. Chapter 1: Rory

_**In this AU, Neville was the one in the Prophecy, not Harry, but Voldemort never came back to life. Harry is still best friends with Ron and Hermione, and lives a happy life, with both of his parents alive.**_

Chapter One, from the point of view of Aurora Crane:

"Trevor!" I hear someone yell from behind me. I look around, and then down at my feet, to see a toad calmly sitting there, staring at me. I bend over to pick him up, standing up just as Neville Longbottom approaches me.

"Sorry about that," he says, a little out of breath. "I don't know what got into him."

"I think I might have a clue," I say, as Longbottom takes his toad from me. I reach into my pocket and pull out my own toad. "This is Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" he asks. "Where'd you get that name?"

"I'm a muggleborn," I say simply. "It's from a muggle cartoon movie called "Sleeping Beauty." I pause looking up at him. He still looks utterly lost. "Maleficent is an evil fairy in the movie, and when I first got the toad she seemed to hate me, so I thought it fit."

"Oh," he says. "Thank you for catching Trevor, I don't like to lose him." He starts to turn away, but pauses and looks at me. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Oh, um Aurora," I say. "But you can call me Rory, everyone else does. Rory Crane."

"I'm Neville," he says. "Longbottom."

"I know," I say. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you, but I'm late for class." I start walking away, glancing back briefly to see him wave at me.

I walk down the hallway and turn the corner to where my Muggle Studies class is. I'm very nearly late, and I hate being late. I walk in with about a minute to spare and take my usual seat next to Hermione.

"Hey," I whisper sitting down, and pulling the necessary supplies out of my bag. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was alright," she says, looking over at me. I swear she is the only one in the world with hair frizzy enough to rival my own. Except mine is strawberry blonde.

"Spent time at the Weasley's, like I usually do." She pauses and looks around. "What took you so long; you always beat me here, always."

"Oh, I ran into Mr. Famous out in the hall," I say with a chuckle. "His toad got away from him and stopped at my feet. I feel like he's not actually as much of a prat as I assumed he was."

"Neville, a prat?" Hermione scoffs. "What would make you think that?"

"In the muggle world, most celebrities are prats aren't they? I assumed wizarding celebrities are prats too."

"Not Neville," she says. Suddenly Professor Burbage shushes us. Hiding our smirks, we turn towards the front of the class.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

Chapter Two, from the point of view of Hermione Granger:

Chapter Two, from the point of view of Hermione Granger:

Tiredly, I trudge up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. I just spent the last two hours in the library with Rory, working on our first Potions essay of the year. Professor Snape seems to have come back after the summer with a vendetta against my new vial of ink. I quickly mutter the password to The Fat Lady, and she lets me in the Common Room. I've not made it ten steps when none other than Neville Longbottom bombards me.

"Hermione, you know just about everyone, right?" he asks, before I can ask him what he wants.

"Yes, I suppose I do. As Head Girl it's kind of a requirement," I raise an eyebrow at him. "Why? Who are you stalking?"

"I'm not stalking anyone," he exclaims, I smirk at the look of terror on his face. "There's just this girl I met today. She told me her name was Rory Crane." He pauses, running a hand through his hair. "I was just wondering if you knew her."

"Maybe, that name does sound familiar. What does she look like?" I've decided to torment him. So, what?

"She's got this gorgeous hair," he says. "It's not really red or blonde, but somewhere in between. She's probably a little bit shorter than you are, and seriously fit. Green eyes, a brilliant smile."

"You met her today, and you remember all that?"

"What can I say, she stuck with me." He looks down at me, hopefully.

"I know her, alright," I say with a sigh. "She's our year, a Ravenclaw, and a dear friend of mine."

"What can you tell me about her? What does she like? Does she have a boyfriend?" he asks all this in one breath.

"Slow down, tiger," I chuckle, leading him over to an empty sofa. We sit. "She's obviously really smart, being in Ravenclaw. We usually study in the library together. She's a muggleborn, from London. She has seven older brothers and a younger sister, but she's the only magical one."

"Merlin," he says. "Seven older brothers?"

I nod before continuing. "She likes muggle literature like Austen and Edgar Allen Poe."

"Who?" he asks.

"I'll lend you some of my books," I say. "As for boyfriend, she briefly dated Justin and Ernie last year, but neither of them could hold her interest past a good couple of snogs. She did date a muggle over the summer, but I'm pretty sure that was just a fling. Haven't asked though. "

He sits in silence for a moment, seemingly absorbing this information. "Alright, last question… Has she ever mentioned me before?"

"Today in class actually," I say, chuckling. "She even said that you weren't a prat like she thought you would be. Coming from her that's pretty amazing."

I leave a few minutes later, and Neville is still sitting there grinning. I told him that Rory and I would be studying in the back of the library tomorrow night after dinner.


	3. Chapter 3: Neville

Chapter Three: From the point of view of Neville Longbottom

I take a deep breath and finally enter the library, as in finally after minutes of standing outside and panicking. Hermione said that they would be in the back studying, so I slowly head that way. I don't want to seem overly eager. The closer I get, the more I can hear voices. Specifically Aurora's voice. There's something about that name that stays with me. It's a name that draws attention. I wonder why it is that I've never noticed her before. I mean she is in my year. Maybe because she's a Ravenclaw, but I had to have had classes with her before. Now that I think about it, she's in my transfiguration class.

I'm a couple feet away when I see that they're not alone. Seamus Finnigan is there as well and he seems to be paying very close attention to Rory. What a git, he hits on anything in a skirt. She does seem to look rather good in a skirt though. She actually seems to be enjoying their conversation. I see her giggle and playfully hit him on the arm, and I know it's all over. Nevertheless, I am a Gryffindor, and I have to actually approach them.

"Hi, there," I say.

"Neville, hey," Aurora says, smiling over at me. "How's Trevor."

"He's alright, I think he misses Maleficent though."

"Poor thing," she says feigning sadness. "I guess we'll have to set up a playdate for the two of them. Can't have a broken hearted toad."

"Definitely," I say.

"Why don't you sit down?" She asks, gesturing for the seat next to Hermione. I look over at Hermione and she sends me an apologetic look. I simply smile and take the seat next to her.

"We're working on our Potions essay," Hermione says. "Did you need help or something?"

"Actually, yes," I say. "It's my spelling. I was wondering if you could proofread it for me. You know how Snape is."


	4. Chapter 4: Rory

Chapter Four: From the point of view of Aurora Crane

This is weird, I think to myself looking over at Neville. I look back at Seamus, even weirder. I had no idea he fancied me. Then he asks me out right out of the blue. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I spent my summer dedicated to training for the marathon I ran last week, and pilates. I am rather fit now, if I do say so myself. Seamus looks at me and smiles.

"I think I'm gonna head back now, it's getting late," he says. "Will you walk me out?"

"Sure," I say and we both get up. His hand finds mine and he laces his fingers with mine for the short walk out. As we make it halfway through the library, he pulls me into the stacks.

"I wanted to get you alone," he confesses, a shy smile on his face. I can't help but notice how cute he is.

"Is that so?" I ask. He nods. "Whatever for?" I tease him, pushing him against the bookshelf.

He sighs deeply before attacking my mouth with his. We snog for a few minutes before I break away.

"I really should be getting back," I say. "My essay's not going to write itself."

"If you insist," he says, pulling me in for a kiss. I kiss him back and then quickly head back towards Hermione and Neville. They seem to be deep in conversation, so I step a little harder as I approach.

"That was a long walk out of the library," Hermione teases me.

"We got a little sidetracked," I admit, a little sheepishly.

"So how did the two of you end up together?" Neville asks quietly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, we've always been a bit friendly towards each other," I say. "Then earlier today, I was walking around the grounds on my free period when I ran into him. We got to talking, and talking led to him confessing his admiration for me. He asked me out, I said yes."

"Oh," Hermione and Neville say simultaneously. I chuckle and quickly get back to work.

A few minutes pass by, when suddenly Hermione jumps up. "I completely forgot, I have to help Ginny with something." She starts to pack up right away.

"Is it something you two need help with?" I ask right as Neville says, "Do you need me to walk you back."

"Oh, no. I'll be fine," she says. "You guys should just stay and keep working."

"Okay," we chime at the same time. I look over at him and laugh, and he does the same. As Hermione gets up, I see her and Neville exchange a meaningful look, but they quickly look away, and I decide to put it out of my mind. She waves goodbye, and then there are two of us.


	5. Chapter 5: Hermione

Chapter Five: From the point of view of Hermione Granger

I left the library with a smile on my face. Sure, she's going out with Seamus Finnigan for the time being, but who knows how long that'll last. I quickly make my way to the Common Room, joining Harry and Ron on a sofa.

"You're back early," Ron comments.

"I've finished already," I say simply, knowing what his next words will be. "And no, you cannot copy me. Do your own work."

"But, Mione," he says, grabbing my hand. "You do my work so much better than I do." For some reason, his hand holding mine gives me these rather large butterflies in my stomach. This has been happening all too much lately. I've decided to simply blame it on hormones, though. That has to be it. It can't be that I have feelings for Ron. The idea is simply ludicrous. Harry looks over and notices my hand in Ron's. He smirks and then winks at me. Jerk.

"I will revise what you have already written, and help you with the rest, but you may not copy mine, Ronald. Snape will know that you cheated."

"You're the best," he says, ruffling up my hair. I do my best not to blush as I swat his hand away. "Where would I be without you?"

"A drop out, I'm sure," I tease him. We get right to work. By the time an hour is up he's got a fairly adequate paper, and I'm tired as hell. I'm about to get up and go to my dorm when Neville walks over to me.

"What the hell was that?" he hisses in a low voice. "Why did you leave us alone like that?"

I look around and then lead him to a deserted corner of the common room. "It's really simple Neville, I'm trying to make it so that you and Rory are friends?"

"Friends?" he asks, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Friends," I say. "Look, we all know that Seamus is a wanker, but Rory doesn't and that's something she has to figure out on her own. That and that he's not all that interesting, which is something she hates. So they will date for a month, maybe two. While they are dating, you need to be her friend. Someone she can talk to about how much of a jerk he is. Then when she dumps him, and she will, who will she turn to?"

"Me?" Neville asks, I smile and nod. "You're kind of brilliant, Hermione."

"So, what happened after I left?"

"We studied and talked, then I walked her back to her common room. Nothing much happened."

"Baby steps," I say, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "It'll work, trust me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."


	6. Chapter 6: Harry

Chapter Six: From the point of view of Harry Potter

I look over to see Hermione whispering away with Neville in the corner. They must be conspiring about that girl he was asking everyone about the other day. I see her look over at Ron and blush. I so knew this would happen eventually. He's been in love with her for a long time, he just doesn't know it. Hermione past Neville on the shoulder and heads up to the Girls Dormitory. As she enters, Ginny Weasley exits. Her vivid red hair making a curtain around that lovely face of hers. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for her, and right now, she's single. Suddenly, she's walking my way. Or really, her brother Ron's way. Stupid git, I think to myself. Why on earth would she talk to you.

I nudge Ron as she approaches us. "Can I borrow your owl? I need to send a letter?" she asks him, looking right through me like I'm not even there.

"He's busy," Ron says simply. He's always a bit rude to her. It kind of bugs me.

"Doing what?" she demands. I see her slip her wand out of her robe pocket. If anyone is good at hexes it's Ginny.

"You can use mine," I say, standing up. Surprisingly she actually looks at me. "I'll take you to her right now."

"Thanks, Harry," she says as we walk away. I see her flip her brother off behind us. "How are you? I haven't seen you at my house in a while."

"I was there all of June and half of August," I remind her, chuckling.

"Oh right," she says with a laugh. "Sorry."

"No problem," I say. Soon we reach the Owlery.

Ginny attaches her letter to Hedwig's leg and pets her before Hedwig flies off. "She's beautiful," Ginny says, watching her soar out the window and into the night sky.

"Thanks," I say. "I'm rather fond of her myself." She looks over at me with a rather curious expression.

"How is Lavender?" she asks me. I dated Lavender Brown last spring and for a little while this summer.

"She's alright, I suppose. I don't see her that much since we broke up."

"Oh, right," she says. "I didn't know that you too had broken up." She pauses. "Who are you going to take to Hogsmeade on the first trip?"

"I'm not really sure," I say looking down at my feet. "There's this girl who I've had a crush on for years, but she has never really noticed me."

"Sounds like she's a bitch to me," Ginny says with a laugh, having no idea that she's just insulted herself.

"No, she's actually sweet and very compassionate. But also stubborn and fiery. I'm afraid that if I asked her out she'd do something like punch me."

She studies me for a few seconds. "Maybe you should just go for it, take the plunge. You never know. The worst she can say is no." I nod and promise to consider it. We then head back to the common room as its getting dangerously close to curfew.


	7. Chapter 7: Rory

Chapter Seven: From the point of view of Rory Crane

I've always loved Saturday's at Hogwarts, especially lounging by the Black Lake. For the first time in what feels like forever, I have actually convince Luna to join me. She's a year younger than me, but we've always felt a sense of comfort around each other. Maybe it's because we're both oddly eccentric, even for Ravenclaw's.

We quickly claim our spot underneath the big Oak tree and pull out our Herbology books, hoping to study and get some sun. I'm laughing at something Luna's saying when none other than Blaise Zabini walks by. He pauses for a moment in front of us.

"Hi, Luna," he says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hello Blaise," she says in that dreamy voice of hers. "It's nice to see you."

"Its nice to see you too," he says. "How are you?" He smiles hopefully at her. I feel like I'm in one of those twisted horror movies and any moment the giant squid is going to pop out of the water and attack us all.

"I'm rather well," she says smiling back at her.

"That's good to hear," he says. "It was nice talking to you." He starts backing away. "Crane." He nods in my direction before walking away.

I look over at Luna, and I'm sure there's confusion written across my face. "What on Earth was that about."

"He likes me," she states simply, as if anything with Zabini could be that simple.

"Obviously," I say. "And how do you feel about him?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she says, for once in her life looking confused. "Haven't really been able to get to know him."

"Well now's your chance," I say, nudging her. "You should go talk to him."

She hesitates for a moment, "Oh, alright." With that she quickly gathers up her books, and heads the same way he went. I couldn't help but smile, sometimes life surprised you.

Just as I was getting back to my homework, Seamus plopped down next to me. I look over and smile at him.

"How did I know you'd be here?" he asks, leaning closer and putting his arm around me.

"Because I'm predictable," I say, leaning into him and putting a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"You are anything but predictable," he says, tickling me. I laugh and swat away his hand. "Beautiful, smart, and thought provoking maybe, but predictable I think not."

"Those better be wholesome thoughts," I joke.

"Absolutely not," he grins and leans in to plant a few kisses at the base of my neck.

"People are going to see," I say in a low voice, even though I'm rather enjoying it.

"What people?" Seamus asks, looking around. "There's no one here."

"You do seem to have a point," I say, and suddenly lunge at him. He laughs, taken by surprise. I quickly wind my arms around his neck, and his are around my waist. My lips touch his gently. At least it starts out gently. His hands leave my waist and while one is entwined in my hair, keeping it out of my face, the other is underneath my skirt, playing with the line of my underwear. His tongue ravishes my mouth and I find myself tugging on his bottom lip. Before this can go any farther, in the middle of daylight where anyone can see us, I break apart from him, both of us panting heatedly. It's obvious that both of us want this.

"Meet me tonight," I say, gathering my stuff and stowing it away in my back. "Fourth floor, third room on the left, ten o'clock." With that I plant one last kiss on him and skip away.


	8. Chapter 8: Harry

Chapter Eight: From the point of view of Harry Potter:

It's getting late, so I decide to pull out the Marauders Map. Wouldn't want to be caught by Filch. I swear he's had it out for me from day one.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I whisper, tapping the map with my wand. I keep walking and surveying the map. I'm looking for Snape or Filch's names when I happen across Ginny Weasley pacing on top of the astronomy tower. That's very curious. What is she doing alone on a Saturday night pacing on top of the astronomy tower?

Suddenly, I find myself lunging forward; my wand, glasses, and map all deserting me. I quickly get up. I'm mostly blind, but I can see someone a few steps away from me picking up the map and my glasses.

"You okay there, Harry?" a familiar female voice asks. She quickly hands me my glasses. I put them on, and am able to put a face with a name.

"Oh, I'm fine Rory," I say. "Just clumsy."

"You dropped this," she says, looking down at the map as I pick up my wand. "What is it?" She hands it back over to me.

"A map of Hogwarts," I say, wondering how much like Hermione she is, and if she'll yell at me for possessing such a dangerous thing.

"A map of Hogwarts!" she exclaims, but somehow whispers at the same time. "That's brilliant! How does it work?"

"My dad explained it to me once," I tell her. "But I didn't really pay attention. It uses some kind of charm to track where everyone is in the castle. He made it with his three best friends while they were at Hogwarts." I see her looking at me with wide curious eyes. "To make the map appear you say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and tap it with your wand. When you have finished using it you say 'Mischief Managed' and tap it again."

"Wow," she breathes, not sure if I'm imagining it, but I think she actually just licked her lips. Ravenclaw's sure are… unique.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I ask. "It's nearly midnight."

"Oh," she says. "I was supposed to meet Seamus at eight but he never showed up. I was just headed back to my common room."

"Seamus," I say, looking over the map and quickly spotting him. "He's right-" I pause as I notice that he is in a broom cupboard one floor down, with Lavender. Before I can hide this fact, however, Rory is looking over my shoulder. I hear her gasp, and when I look at her, her eyes are narrowed almost to slits.

"I um," she says, taking a deep breath. " I better go." She quickly retreats towards the nearest staircase. Stupid git, I think to myself. I decide to head towards the astronomy tower.


	9. Chapter 9: Rory

Chapter Nine: From the point of view of Aurora Crane

Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I quickly make it to where Harry's map said Seamus would be. I pause and take a quick, deep breath before thrusting open the door. Two people crammed in a broom cupboard turn to stare at me. Seamus' face immediately drops, and Lavender hurries and buttons her shirt. I stare at them for another moment before turning on my heel and walking away. I only make it a few steps before Seamus grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Rory, wait," he pleads. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, it isn't?" I demand rather loudly, but at this point, I don't really give a shit. "Because it kind of looked like you were cheating on me with that trollop."

"Excuse me?" Lavender says, approaching us. "Trollop?"

I turn to face her. "If you know what's good for you, you'll walk away," I say. "Now." Not surprisingly, she does as I say. I can be pretty frightening when I want to be. I turn back to Seamus. "Do you have anything to say for yourself."

"I'm sorry?" he pleads.

"You're sorry?" I demand. "We've been dating for two weeks, and the second I turn my back you're disappearing into a broom cupboard with Lavender fucking Brown, and sorry is all that you have to say for yourself?"

"What exactly would you like me to say?"

"Nothing!" I exclaim. "In fact, it would be better if we never spoke again now that I think about it."

"Ror-"

"No!" I scream cutting him off abruptly. "In fact the next time you speak to me, I will not be afraid to deck you in that stupid face of yours." I pause and blow out an exasperated breath. "In fact, you should leave now. I'm sick of seeing you."

He hesitates for a second before shrugging and heading the same way Lavender went. I lean against the wall, and before I know it, I'm sitting on the ground with my arms wrapped around my knees, crying. Stupid arsehold, I think to myself.

* * *

**What do you think? If you could review this and let me know, that would be great.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ginny

Chapter Ten: From the point of view of Ginny Weasley:

I'm standing on top of the astronomy tower when I hear the door behind me open.

"Oh, sorry," whoever it is says. "I didn't know anyone was up here."

"It's okay," I say. "I was just about to leave." Taking a step towards them, I realize that I know this person. "Oh hey, Harry."

"Hey, Gin," he says. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," I say, pushing my bangs out of my face. "But I will be."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asks, actually looking concerned for me. Right now, in the moonlight I can see how green his eyes are.

I smile over at him. "Would you walk me back to the common room?"

"Of course," he says. I can see that he's barely containing a grin. I hold out my hand, which he doesn't hesitate to take.

* * *

**Sorry about this seriously short chapter. It was basically just to get the plot moving in the direction I want it to. Anyway, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Neville

Chapter Eleven: From the point of view of Neville Longbottom

It's Sunday and usually that means that Hermione is in the library, and I really, desperately need her help with Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. I head that way, stopping and saying hi to a few people on my way.

"Hey, Neville," Luna Lovegood says to me as I approach the library. I can't help but notice that Blaise Zabini is with her. Before I can process this, however, I notice the forlorn look on her face.

"Hey," I say, reaching out and touching her arm. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she says. "Havent you read the papers though?"

"No, why?"

"Because muggles are being killed, specifically one's who have muggle born children."

"What?" I ask, praying that she's in some way wrong. "How many?"

"About ten people over the course of two days," Blaise tells me. "All found with the dark mark over their houses."

"Anyone's family we know?"

"The Creevy brothers father," Luna says sadly. "They were picked up last night, and the rest of his family is in hiding somewhere."

"That's terrible," I say, hanging my head. "You don't think that this means that he's back, do you?"

"I don't know," Blaise says. It occurs to me that this is the first time I've ever really spoken to him. "It could just be a bunch of pureblood supremacists, but I have no idea."

I nod gravely. "I should probably be going," I say, and head into the library. They wave and walk away hand-in-hand. That's curious. With a shake of my head, I start towards the back of the library where Hermione usually sits. Forget about homework, I just really want to make sure her and Aurora are okay. Over the past couple weeks, the three of us have gotten kind of close.

Soon I'm turning the corner to the table where they usually sit, but Hermione is nowhere to be seen. All I see is Aurora at the table, clutching The Daily Prophet and crying silent tears.


	12. Chapter 12: Rory

Chapter Twelve: From the point of view of Aurora Crane

I close my eyes, hoping to stop the tears that kept coming. I know what I have to do, as hard as it will be, but it has to be done. I've resolved myself to this when I feel someone touch my hand. I give out a little yelp of surprise and my eyes spring open of their own accord. Thankfully, it's just Neville. Unfortunately, I didn't plan on letting anyone see me cry.

"Sorry," he says. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay," I assure him, quickly wiping away my tears with the sleeve of my jacket. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for Hermione and you," he tells me, sliding into the chair next to me. "Are you okay, I mean is your family…" He trails off, and looks down at the table.

"My family is fine," I assure him. For now.

"Oh good," he says, a relived smile gracing his face. "Do you need anything? I can go get Seamus for you."

"That won't be necessary, seeing as I caught him cheating on me last night," I say venom strong in my voice. "So let's suffice it to say that things are over between us."

"I'm so-"

"Don't say sorry, please, I beg of you," I plead. He offers me a sympathetic smile instead. "Would you mind walking with me to the Great Hall, though? I have to meet Hermione and McGonagall."

"Of course," Neville says, standing up immediately and offering me his hand. I take it graciously. It's a relief to know that at least I can depend on him. Even though we've only known each other for a couple of weeks, I feel like we've always been friends. We quickly exit the library, leaving the Daily Prophet behind, and before I know it we've reached the Great Hall. I feel lucky that on Sunday's most of the students are elsewhere


	13. Chapter 13: Hermione

**So, I took about a year off from school and recently decided to go back. This week was my first week back. I'm really enjoying my classes, but am super busy which is why I haven't updated all week. But I'm going to be doing a lot of homework this weekend, and taking breaks to write. So, here you go. Please review and tell me what your thoughts are so far.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: From the point of view of Hermione Granger

I see Neville and Rory enter the Great Hall together. It's nice to see the way he treats her, I think he's really starting to care for her. Which is good, because she needs someone in these hard times; it's nice to have someone care about you. Even if we should be focusing on more "important" things, the little things are important too.

"Hey, Hermione, Professor McGonagall," Rory greets us. From up close I can tell that she's been crying. After what Seamus did to her, and what is going on in the world she's had a rough couple of days.

"Miss Crane," McGonagall greets her in a soothing voice. I know that she's always had a soft spot where Rory is concerned. "Are you ready?"

She nods hesitantly and then turns to Neville. "This is something I kind of need to do alone," she tells him.

"What is it that you're doing?" He asks, a concerned look on his face. I don't even know what's on her mind.

"I'll tell you when I get back," she says. "I promise." Quickly, she stands on her tippy toes and presses her lips to his cheek. "I'll meet you in the library when I'm done."

With that we follow McGonagall out of the Great Hall. I glance back at Neville to see a pleased smile on his face, and his fingertips pressed to his cheek. He shakes his head, laughs, and exits the Great Hall; probably to go wait in the library. Before I know it, we've reached the gargoyle that conceals Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall says the password and the gargoyle leaps aside so we can climb onto the spiral staircase.


	14. Chapter 14: Professor Dumbledore

Chapter Fourteen: From the point of view of Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore

I'm sitting at my desk, stroking Fawkes' feathers when Minerva, Hermione Granger, and Aurora Crane enter my office. They seem to be among the strongest women in this school. Minerva has already done great things, and I can tell that Miss Granger and Miss Crane will do so as well. They all hold themselves confidently even in these trying times.

"Please, ladies, have a seat," I say gesturing to the three chairs I've placed in front of my desk. They quickly comply. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Headmaster," Aurora Crane begins. I can tell that she is nervous. I smile to try to make her at ease. "I imagine you've heard about the attacks."

"Indeed I have, Miss Crane," I say, prompting her to continue.

"I'm here because I'm concerned for my family," she says, her eyes filling with tears quickly.

"I do not blame you for being concerned."

She takes a deep breath. "I need to insure that they'll be safe, that no harm will come to them."

"Of course," I say, glancing at Minerva. I can see that she is very concerned for this girl. " If you'd like, I can arrange for them to move into a safe house for now."

"No," she says, swallowing nervously. "That won't be sufficient."

"What would you like me to do then?" I ask her.

"My father has been offered jobs in America for years, and they never went because I was here. He wanted to insure that I always had family close to me. I want them to move to America…" she pauses, and wipes away tears that have fallen. "I also want their memories to be wiped of anything to do with me."


	15. Chapter 15: Rory

Chapter Fifteen: From the point of view of Aurora Crane

Professor McGonagall gasps loudly; Hermione turns in her chair to look at me. I didn't tell her why I wanted to see Professor Dumbledore just that I wanted some support with me. I feel her hand squeeze mine quickly before letting go. I turn to Professor Dumbledore his face is calm, but he has one eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks me. "Once you decide, it usually can't be reversed. That's erasing more than seventeen years out of your families heads."

"I'm sure," I say, taking a deep breath. "I love my family, and I know they love me, but I've always been a sort of burden to them. Where they wanted a normal daughter, they ended up with me instead."

"I'm sure that they love you," Professor McGonagall says. I can hear the sympathy in her voice. I don't want it, but I do appreciate it.

"They love me, yes," I say, turning to smile at her. "They just don't understand me. I want them to be free. I want to be free."

"What about you?" Hermione asks me, speaking up for the first time.

"What about me?"

"You'll have no family, no one to go home to," she says. "What will you do? Where will you go?"

"Miss Granger makes an excellent point," Professor Dumbledore says. "Have you thought about this, Aurora?"

"I have some savings," I say. "I spent the last two summers working for Mr. Ollivander, and my family has a house in Somerset. Would it be alright if you made them forget about that too?"

Professor Dumbledore looks at me steadily for what feels like a very long time. "Alright," he finally agrees. "I will have to speak with the Minister first, but I doubt he will have a problem with it." He pauses, and rises from his seat. At times I forget how tall he is. "I still don't want you alone at Christmas."

"I usually just stay here," I tell him.

He shakes his head. "I will write a few letters and get back to you. The latest you will hear from me is Friday." With a wave of the hand he dismisses us. We quickly get up and exit his office. As we reach the third floor, I turn to face Hermione and Professor McGonagall.

"You are the bravest witch I know," Hermione says, looking at me differently than she ever has. "I am proud to be your friend."

"Thank you," I say. Everything in me is telling me to cry, but I keep my composure. "That means the world to me."

"My dear girl," Professor McGonagall says with a shaky breath. "I-" she stops and suddenly throws her arms around me, hugging me close to her. "If I ever had a daughter, I would want her to be exactly like you." As she whispers this in my ear, I feel a tear slide silently down my cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: From the point of view of Neville Longbottom

A week has passed since Aurora's meeting with Professor Dumbledore. I know that whatever happened must have been devastating, because she cries sometimes. She doesn't think I notice but I do. I know that eventually she'll tell me, but I've decided not to pressure her; about this and about other things. I do need to talk to her though.

We are sitting in the library alone when I broach the subject. "Aurora," I say, quietly. She glances up at me. "Would you want to go for a walk? Down to the Quidditch pitch perhaps?" I'm pants at Quidditch, but I know that no one will disturb us there.

She nods her assent and we leave the library, quickly heading outside. We don't speak as we walk, but she does grab my hand. Aurora is always holding my hand these days, not that I mind. In fact, I rather enjoy it. She sends my heart dancing; I've never felt this way before. We sit down in the middle of the Quidditch field across from each other.

"What is it Neville?" she asks after a few minutes of silence. I look up at her and push some hair out of her face, leaving my hand on her cheek. She leans into it.

"I guess, I just wanted to ask if you know the way I feel about you." I say nervously, but somehow I manage to still look at her in the eyes.

"I think I know," she says, with that cute half smile thing she does every now and then. "But perhaps you ought to tell me."

"Aurora." I take my hand off her cheek and grab both of her hands in mine. They're so tiny, she is so tiny. I constantly feel the need to protect her. "I know that you probably only see me as a friend, but I see you as so much more than that. I do value your friendship very much and would like to keep being your friend for as long as you allow me, but I would also like other things as well."

She leans forward slightly, eyes darting slowly between my lips and eyes. "What other things?"

I hold up our intertwined hands and then drop them back down between us. "Things like this. And I want to carry your books, and snog you endlessly. I want to take you to Hogsmeade and spoil you. I want to tell you that you're beautiful every single waking moment, and I want you to know that I have dreamed of kissing you since the moment-" My sentence is cutoff suddenly by Aurora throwing her arms around me and her lips crashing down on mine. I kiss her back purely on instinct, and my hands find leisure in her wildly curly hair. We part quickly, but are also panting deeply. I kiss her once more, quick but gently, and gather her at my side. Aurora fits there so perfectly, I realize now that she must've been made for me, and I for her.


End file.
